Mandy's offspring
by racerofthe3
Summary: what happens after mandy meets a single teenager mother and what is  she up to with the teens half brother and why is chan acting so strange around grim read and find out.


7 years Earlier

In a neighborhood not too far from Endsville a family was trying to decide to whether or not to move in to the City of Endsville. Her family did her decided for her. She did not want to move but it was a bigger house there she started to pack hers and her sons stuff.

"Kuan Yin phone."

she pick up the phone it was a stupied kid that was doing a prank.

She listen for a second and then she hung up.

She walks over to the crib and pick up her son.

She has long Black hair and a skull and cross bone bow on a bandana with black jeans and a black and red tee shirt she's five foot and three in half inchs and really thin. She walks back in there and out front her uncle just came up in a movers truck.

They put everything in there crib and all in and she picks up Her blue eyes Black hair son that is two months.

And she place him in to the carseat and sat in the back since her uncle was driving the movers truck and her parents driving their car and she puts herseat belt on.

She was thinking to herself she is thinking about her son growing up in a new place she sign she's only 14 and the baby father left long time ago be fore she even knew she was pregnant.

Now she moving to a new town to a new school. She rememeber her first time with Micky Micheals.

It was at a party and everyone from school was there micky had Blond hair and blue eyes and 6 foot 9 inchs and she had a major crush on him he took her in the back room and they started to kiss then he took off her pants and her shirt she took off his but she was only a virgin so she was unaware of what to do.

But before she knew it she was feeling pain but she did not want it to stop so she let it go on and she thought thats how I ended up with Kenneth kasey Niko.

She looked up and she passed two kids her age and some skeleton she looked back and saw them coming her way.

"shit first inpression is going to be bad." she whisper.

They soon stop and every one but her got out she took her sons out and finally got out of the car .

"hi I am and this is my husband and you guys are the same age as Kuan Yin."

The woman said as she walked up behindd them holding her son.

"Kuan yin this is our daughter ."

"hi I'm Billy whats your name ?" the idoit said as she looked passed him and saw woman with blond hair she then walked over to her .

"hi I'm KuanYin Ai Niko and is this guy a idiot if so I want to kick his ass?"

"hi I'm Mandy this is grim and that guy you called an idiot his name Billy."

"Hi ."

"shut up grim."

"oh this is Kenneth Kasey Niko he's well my son." she said as she walked Closer to them.

"so why do you dress in black and skull and cross bone?" asked a very instrested Mandy.

"I like it and I do the same with Kenneth." she said as a very small baby looked at Mandy and he then looked at the grim reaper and smile .

"So do this kid sense stuff?"

"may be but don't be rude and look in to his eyes."

"why?"

"I'm japanese and its part of the custum ."

"oh but why with the gothic look?"

"My style."

"wait do that come in pink?"

"Sure do may be we can go over to the mall were I use to live."

"ok sound like fun."

"Hey have to go see you two I mean three around." she said as she walked up to the house beside Mandy's house.

"Grim I want a kid."

"what your too young child!"

"leave Billy and come with me to my house Grim."

"Child you going to high school and that won't be a good mix." Grim said trying to talk some sense in to her.

"No I want a offspring like me."

Grim is thinking to his self God I am going to kill some innocent guy cause of Mandy.

They walked to mandy's house and billy ran up a tree.

"come on grim up to my room." she said as she got the feeling that she been dieing for.

"Grim up to my room please."

"Mandy I'm not giving you a child."

"Then I find some one to get one from and then leave them."

Some guy walked pass one room and Mandy saw his face she was looking at him with hunger in her eyes.

He had green hair dyed honestly Black paints and green teeshirt and he was looking to be in the room across from hers.

He was asian but looks differnet from Kaun yin she had japanese he had chinese and japanese in him.

He look out the window in to her room he gave a smile to her and he pick up a note book and wrote some thing.

It read :Hi I'm Chan Niko

she had a note book and wrote Hi I'm Mandy want to come over she wrote as she waited for answer.

"Sure by the way my sister is full japanese. " he wrote and ran down stairs out the front door to the house beside them and the door swung open to a boney skelten in the door way.

"hi Mandy asked me to come over."

"Oh I get her..."

" no its fine Grim. " she said coming down the stairs.

"Hi What your name?" ask Billy

"Look I don't talk to morrons so shut up." Chan said as he walked in over to the stairs to go hang out with Mandy.

"I think we should hang out more often." Mandy said as she walked up stairs with him .

"so Chan ever think why you are here on earth?"

"no I dont ."

"ever want to date me ?"

"Sure." said Chan as he just did not know what he got his self in to. Grim came up as he lean in to hear him say" I love your evil strick couse I got one my self."

He pop his head in as he looked in at the two kids who really should be watch he started to wonder what there plan was he took off down stairs towards the couch and plop down.

Uneasy about there whispering and just why was he sitting so close to her for he thought as he heard a growel come from the stairs.

"Grim did you come spy on us?"

"Pff I have better things to be doing then to worry about two children." Grim said as she was saying bye to Chan and back to whispering they walked out the front door and billy ran in to the door for the televe time today.


End file.
